Ketsu
History Ketsu was born on planet Senshi, most of the fighter's were dark and mysterious, cruel and devastating, but not Ketsu, he was different. The day of Ketsu's birth his father died in an attempt to protect Ketsu, later that night the man who murdered Ketsu's father killed his mother and tried to kill Ketsu, but luckily a man saved Ketsu and sent him off to a planet known as Earth. On Earth Ketsu learned techniques such as flying, and a Golden Blast. He soon entered a tournament. On the day of the tournament Ketsu fought many men and women, after a while Ketsu made it to the finals. During the fight between Ketsu and the other finalist Ketsu saw the other finalist's family and looked at there tattered clothes and dirt faces. So Ketsu decided to lose the match on purpose for the family's sake. After the match the man thanked him of his good deeds and let Ketsu have half the prize money "W-What i cant take this you won fair and square!" Ketsu protested. "No you gave away the match. I may be poor but I'm no idiot." The Man said and gave Ketsu half of the money. Two months passed from the day Ketsu ringed himself out in the tournament and he was still training, still hoping that one day he would be the world champion. One day Ketsu stumbled upon a bunny that seemed to like him, so Ketsu naturally ignored it but after a while Ketsu started treating the bunny like a friend. Soon as Ketsu was developing his speed the bunny couldn't keep up with him. One day came when Ketsu had to stop by in the city to buy some materials. Ketsu saw a salesman selling satchels and backpacks so Ketsu bought one and now carries his bunny in it. Personality Ketsu is a gullible type of person (Pre HBTC time) as he usually has no idea what's going on. He wouldn't hurt the innocent and most definitely wouldn't kill anyone. Ketsu usually has no idea what's going on, he can also be very inappropriate but usually has good intentions. Nene Saga Peaceful Arc Ketsu started his long awaited journeys in a simple field full of flowers. His life didn't spark until he met a blue alien named Zephar, who he fought with and lost multiple times. After there battles Ketsu decided he needed a little better training so he decided on going to a volcano and see if that did the trick. Ketsu ended up destroying the volcano and all othat remained was ashes. When Ketsu got up from his nap he went to go get a change of clothes at a mall and found that his eyes were burnt. Of course that didn't stop Ketsu from getting new clothes. Senshi Invasion Arc While others were heading out for Ketsu's home planet, Senshi, Ketsu had horrible migraines. Zephar then brought Ketsu to the hospital as Ketsu shouted his home planet name over and over again. When Ketsu was in the hospital for about three hours he stopped aching and Ketsu and Zephar left. Death After a sparring, Ketsu and Zephar decided to go to the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. While the two were training Ketsu's body smashed against the floor and was crushed by gravity. After a couple Months in the Other World Ketsu fought the Guardian, unfortunately, Ketsu lost. After he let his rage out, Ketsu decided that he wanted to talk to a fellow Senshi, who was none other than the defender of Ketsu's planet Johan. After a long talk Johan decided he wanted to train Ketsu and so the two trained for awhile. Ketsu asked his master if there was any better training he could undertake and so Johan brought Ketsu to King Kai's house. There, Kai taught Ketsu a technique called Kaioken which Ketsu quickly mastered. Tournament Arc Ketsu had talked to his good buddy Zephar using King Kai and promised him that he would be there before the tournament was over, unfortunately, Zephar had lost in the first match. When Ketsu got back to earth he met up with Zephar and had a little spar, in which, Ketsu won. Zephar wanted Ketsu to meet a good friend of his named Scorch. Ketsu was talking to Scorch when Hoch showed up and told Ketsu to scram. Ketsu decided it would be nice to watch the tournament. Zephar then showed Ketsu to his master, Quas Ray, who angered Ketsu about his race. Ketsu then farther from Quas and Zephar. Ketsu was sitting and slapping people with his tail when a girl named Aleka showed up and grabbed his tail. The two had a small fight and flew off to have a real one. Aleka won as Ketsu was holding back. Ketsu and Aleka later met up while Zephar and Ketsu were sparring and Aleka figured Ketsu was holding back on her. The two flew away to which they found two people Xaed and King Renon. The two damaged Ketsu after he tranformed into a Super Senshi. Space War Arc Ketsu let Aleka escape and continued mumbling nonsense about someone was coming. Later, Renon mocked Ketsu's idle and his race, this angered Ketsu to the point of transformation. Right before Ketsu was about to pummel the two a man appeared behind him and calmed him down. The man, Xealeos, fought alongside Ketsu to defeat Renon. After beating him more and more people arrived at the area they were fighting. A man named Matcha distracted Zephar after he was done taking on Xaed for a second time and Ketsu. As Matcha was distracting them, people were beating a man named Tyranno to the point of death. After all of this Zephar was bribed by Giitar to joining there side for power, Zephar accepted. Ketsu couldn't stand looking at Zephar so he left the scene alongside Aleka. Hyperbolic Time Chamber When they left Aleka decided it would be a good idea to train at Kami's lookout, with out Ketsu knowing. Ketsu fell asleep long enough for Aleka to devise a plan. When Ketsu got up Aleka would tackle him into the Hyperbol Time Chamber, it succeeded. The two arrived in the chamber where Ketsu burst into anger, Aleka calmed him down and they started to talk, by the end of there conversation they had kissed. Ketsu and Aleka got a years worth of training in one day. When they left Ketsu had changed his name to Seniyan, Saijin and Senshi combined Post War When Seniyan and Aleka got out of the chamber they were greeted by Zephar. Both ignored Zephar like he was nothing. Both Zephar and Seniyan got into an arguement about Seniyan not forgiving him. Aleka convinced Seniyan to forgive Zephar so, the two flew off to follow Zephar. Zephar landed in thee artic to talk to his friend Bel'Zarenthikos, who knows magic. Zephar and Seniyan had a conversation and apologized. After, a person named Neverite appeared. Ketsu looked to see what was going on, Luki and Zephar backed him up, Neverite was frightened and so she ran away, Aleka followed. After, Luki challenged Seniyan to a battle to which Seniyan won. After there fight Luki decided to catch up with his sister, Zuki and so, Seniyan was alone. He decided to find Aleka. The End When Ketsu found Aleka she had been absorbed by Neverite, Ketsu trained a bit toward Full Power Super Saiyan, he failed. When he returned to Neverite she flew into space, Ketsu gathered his team and caught Neverite in space, a series of events happened and Ketsu got Aleka, he turned her to the hospital and stayed with her for quite a while, Aleka let Ketsu go for a while and he met Hoch. The two talked quite a bit and Ketsu returned to Aleka. He talked to her about a few things, Aleka was excited that Ketsu met Hoch. Ketsu left Aleka again and came back soon after. Aleka was released from the hospital and the two left, Aleka and Ketsu learned about each other and had there "Romantic Moment" and then left the Island. Both raced over to a training ground in which they met Marcous, a Half human Half Saiyan... 'Techniques' Masenko: Ketsu raises his arms together and fires a golden blast. Kaioken: He powers up past his regular limits while a red aura sourrounds, hurting Ketsu in the process. Energy Blast Barrage: Ketsu puts his arms in a "patty cake" position and fires large, strong Ki Blasts. Wild Sense: When something or someone is about to attack Ketsu he uses his fast movement to get behind the person and slam them into the ground. Explosive Wave: Ketsu exales his energy in a fast way. Truth Eruption: He makes a hollow Ki ball and fills it with any material or Ki. Ketsu then raises his finger and the ball blows up. Transformations Super Saiyan: Ketsu's hair turns fully white and his eyes turn light blue. Super Senshi: His body is engulfed in armor. Super Seniyan: Ketsu's hair turns fully white, his eyes turn light blue and his body is engulfed in armor. Mega Senshi: Ketsu's Aura turns silver like his armor. Ultra Super Saiyan: His muscles bulge everywhere. Trivia Ketsu's new name, Seniyan, is Senshi and Saiyan combined. Ketsu only uses the name Seniyan when he's in his Super Seniyan state. Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Ketsu's Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Nene Saga Characters